The Bodyguard
by J-Rod67
Summary: In one instant, Dick's life is almost ended. Drastic measures must be taken. And for Dick, that means a bodyguard 24/7. And the bodyguard is...a girl? Will Dick find out who is trying to kill him? Or will someone die in the process? And who is the bodyguard?
1. Chapter 1 Poison

_A/N hello! I had this idea tha struck me, so I'm kind playing this by ear and I'm also typing this on my iPad, so if there are any mistakes feel free to let me know and I will try to fix them! _

_I do not own Teen Titans!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Dick

Being rich wasn't always as great as it sounds. Sure, he got to go to fancy parties and have nice things, but all of those things come with a price. Some celebrities pay the price of simple things like privacy or a few rumors come out about them. Others pay the price with their sanity or their lives. Before people become famous, they say 'Oh I'm not going to be like that' but in the end, being famous and rich changes peoples lives and it changes the people living them. Money is one of the few things that can change almost anyone, either positively or negatively.

Dick wouldn't lie, he had changed since Bruce had adopted him after his parents abrupt death. In his 17 years of living, he had already had his fair share of run ins with the cops and gotten in some sticky situations. His record was permanently tainted from his deeds. Unfortunately, everything that had happened hadn't changed him for the better. Not yet. Even with the paparazzi on his tail, following his very move, and the cops paying close attention to him and his life, he still took big risks, going out and hooking up with women left and right, gambling illegally, joyrides with his adopted fathers cars. If anything, having a rich father to get him out of all of the jams he had gone through had made him to through even more rebellion.

None of that prepared him for the life ahead of him.

Dick had a 'guard' with him most of the time, except when he ditched them, which was all too easy. During the time that he ditched them, most of the time he went to the track to race his motorbike, which Bruce had forbidden him to do. His father thought it was too dangerous and out in the open, though it didn't stop Dick from going. It was his get away pass; a time that he could spend thinking about nothing but the bike and the dirt road in front of him, as if his parents were still alive and he was still with them. It cleared his head like nothing else could. Some celebrities drank away their sorrows; Dick drove them down to the dirt on the ground.

Anyone who was anyone knew that Dick went to the track just about every Sunday to blow off steam from the week before. It was probably a mistake to get into a habit that placed him at the same place at the same time every week, so easy for anyone to track him. Especially with all the death threats he had been receiving lately. That was his first major mistake. His second, was thinking that no one would dare hurt the son of the all important Bruce Wayne. In fact, that was probably the worst mistake Dick could have ever made. He was an arrogant person and that could eventually be the death of him.

It was a late, cold September evening on a Sunday, and Dick had just finished a friendly competition with one of his fellow racers, Garfield Logan, also known as Beast Boy in racing because he's a beast a racing, but he is a year younger than Dick, basically a boy compared to his competition. He enters in competitions and wins most of them, and even though Dick is a great racer, Gar beats him almost every time. Meeting Gar during a race had been a very humbling experience as Dick was used to winning, but Gar had put him in his place, that he was not always on top. Gar had wiped the floor with him, and then come to congratulate Dick on a great race. It had been the start of a very long and strange friendship.

"Dude, you totally swamped me back there. It was like you were possessed. I've never seen you get so intense about your racing before. Hard week, then?" Gar asked as he took off his lime green helmet and shaking out his mud brown hair. He wiped a hand across his forehead that was sticky with sweat but his emerald green eyes shown with a delight that could only come from a good race. If there was one thing that connected them, it was their love of racing.

Dick shook his head, his black shaggy hair flipping out around him. "I've just been so out of it lately. Bruce was getting onto me yesterday about my stunt at the club, where I used a fake ID to get in and got caught sneaking out with a girl. The death threats have been coming in every day now. And not just that, but Bruce is pressuring me to get focused on my future. I just needed a day to not think about anything. The pressures on me are getting to be too much. I just want to have fun and mess around. I have all the time in the world to get serious about life. I'm a teenager! I'm supposed to be living life to the fullest. Instead, I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders it seems like," he ranted, glad to have someone to talk to. The only one he could trust besides Bruce and his butler, Alfred, was Gar. They had become fast friends a few years ago, before Gar knew who Dick really was. It was the perfect way to know if someone was a true friend: see if they like you before they know you are the heir to a billion dollar corporation.

Gar sighed and shot him a sympathetic smile. "Listen, dude, you need to take my advice on this. Just chill out. Take a breather. I'm going to say this as your friend, you need to get your priorities straight. Bruce is your father and he wants what is best for you, and as much as I am jealous of you getting all the ladies, you have to remember that they are there for your money and looks, not you," he replied, patting a soft hand on Dicks shoulder, as though all their troubles would go away in an instant. Dick glared at him, only half meaning it, and nodded. It was a strange day if Gar was giving him good advice, but for once, he knew his friend was right. Garfield Logan may be a goofball, who loved to have fun and live life to the fullest, but he could be serious and that was what made him special and a great friend. Two sides of the same coin, both different but both important.

They made it to the showers, where it was empty except the two of them, since everyone else had gotten tired and gone home hours ago. Gar stripped off his dark green racing gear and threw it in his locker. He lived about two minutes from the track, so he just bought his locker to keep instead of rent for a day, but he took his showers at his house. Being a professional racer, he needed to have quick access to the track for practice, but he also liked to have his privacy, much like Dick liked. He may be a playboy who liked the spot light and had an attraction for trouble, but everyone needed some place to just get away.

"If you ever need to just get away for a while, call me, Dick. I know I'm not as good of company as the ladies, but I can cream you at Call of Duty," Gar offered, laughing. He made his way to the exit, but paused in the doorway. "I'll see you Thursday, right? For my big race?" His voice sounded hopeful, as of he was afraid Dick would cancel on him, which had happened before, but Dick always found a way to make it up to him.

Dick nodded, and smiled, knowing that he couldn't let his friend down. Unlike some of his so called 'friends', Gar genuinely cared about him, even though he was a total goofball, and Dick didn't want to let him down again.. "Totally. Maybe I'll even bring some girls with me," he responded, winking on of his bright blue eyes, only half joking. Gar laughed and walked out the door with a short wave.

Dick grabbed his shower bag and clothes and walked to the other side of the locker room. He stripped from his black, green, and red racing clothes, grateful that no one else was there to take any of the warm water that he needed for his sweaty, sore body and turned on the water. To his surprise, no water came out, instead, a hissing noise came out. He quickly shut off the water valve but he had already inhaled a bit of the gas.

His legs gave out underneath him and he slid down to the ground, ending with a loud thump as he fell against the wall and the floor. His head started to pound so fiercely it made his vision start to blur. Groping with his hand, he reached for his bag, his hands shaking. He grabbed for his phone but the moment it was in his hand, he forgot what he was doing. His breathing started to pick up even more rapidly and his mind cleared for a moment. He hit the speed dial 3 just as his breathing started to pick up rapidly.

Dick dropped his phone and he slid further down so that he was laying down completely, but he still heard Gar answer on the other side of the line. Reaching for his voice that had failed him until then, Dick yelled out a weak, "Help!" His eyes rolled around and his vision became increasingly blurry and just before he passed out, he heard the door slam open and Gar yell for him. A flash before him and a face that he could only barely see were the last thing he saw before everything went dark.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? I hope you guys like it. I know that I might not have done the characters justice as of yet, but I'm trying and I know its short….but I'll mend that too in later chapters! So, please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Guard

So, sorry for the wait, but I'm trying to fix the kinks in everything! I really want this story to be amazing and I'm trying to make it the best that I can. I know this is pretty short, but trust me, the chapters I have written after this are much longer! Special thanks to Someone, Child of Wisdom, and Starfire for their reviews! Reviews really keep me going, and I love to hear from everyone about my writing and I love any kind of comment.

Chapter 2

Dick

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Dick's eyes fluttered open slowly. Darkness faded to let the light shine through. Although he thought the light was very bright, he realized that they were on the lowest settings. Not only that, but he was in the hospital. His last memories were passing out on the floor of the race track showers, but he had no idea why he had or what had happened to him afterwards.

He turned his head slightly, looking towards the side of the bed where monitors and wires were hooked to. With a shock, Dick realized that the tubes and wires were connected to him. Past the tubes machines, he saw that Bruce sat on the couch, looking down at his iPad and tapping away, probably trying to catch up on some work project. His father was always working, it seemed like, but at least Bruce had time for Dick when he needed him to be there. That was one thing that he did better than a lot of parents these days.

Dick tried to find his voice, but found that his mouth was dry. Swallowing a few times, he tried again. "Bruce?" he questioned in a raspy voice. Bruce's head shot up, and immediately a smile appeared on his face, as though the sun itself had just come out in front of him.

"Dick! You're awake! The doctors said it could be any time, but I had hoped that it would be sooner rather than later," he exclaimed, moving the entire couch closer to Dick.

Dick tried to say something back, but once again, his voice failed him. Bruce noticed and grabbed a cup of water that had been on a table by his bed, and helped him sip a bit through the straw. The water coursed through his mouth and down his throat, soothing an urge he hadn't realized he had. Clearing his throat, Dick found his voice. "What happened? I know that I passed out…but I don't remember anything other than that. How long have I been out?" he question urgently. It bothered him that he didn't know anything, and he had to rely on someone else to tell him exactly what had happened. Even though he trusted Bruce completely, there was still a voice in the back of his mind that told him he could be lied to at any moment, and Dick would never know the difference.

Bruce sighed and set the water cup back on the table. "Gar had to fill me in on what happened before you got to the hospital. As I understand it, just after Gar left you called him and sounded really bad, so he ran back in and found you passed out on the floor. He called 9-1-1 and they raced you over to the hospital. I met them there and told them of the threats that we had been receiving. You went into a coma and they had to diagnose you quickly, because your health was deteriorating very fast. The doctors first considered poisoning, and when the police investigated the showers where you passed out, they found traces of cyanide," he explained, standing up to pace around the room, looking more worried than Dick had ever seen him. "Someone tried to kill you…and they almost succeeded. If Gar hadn't been there and gotten you in time…" He trailed off and fell back on the couch, as if all his strength had finally left him.

Dick reached out a hand and touched his father on the shoulder. Bruce looked up and Dick smiled at him. "You forgot. Gar was there. I got to the hospital. And I'm fine. Don't let these machines fool you, I could get up and run laps if I really wanted to," he joked, earning him a small chuckle from Bruce.

Bruce nodded and went on with what happened. "They did a few tests but they started treatment right away. You were still in a coma, but stable, and now you have come out of the coma and seem to be on the mend," he finished with a smile.

Dick nodded but still had questions for his father. He was sure a doctor would be in there to check on him soon, but for now, he was grateful to get caught up. "How long was I out?" he asked.

"Two days, give or take a little bit," Bruce replied shortly.

That gave Dick a shock. He didn't think it could be that long, but then again, he had been unconscious for all of it. The door opened then, leading to who he assumed was his doctor. It was a tall man, probably in his mid 30's, with short cropped brown hair and round glasses that concealed dark brown eyes. He carried a clipboard with him and sat down next to Dick, opposite of Bruce. "Hello, Richard, my name is Dr. Mullard, and I have been overseeing your treatment. I'm glad to see you are up. Now, I'm just going to do a few tests," the doctor said. He took out a light and shined it across Dick's eyes, then wrote something down. He stood and walked to the computer and typed in different information as he asked Dick different questions. Finally, the exam was over and the doctor turned to Bruce and Dick. "Well, it seems that Richard will make a full recovery. I'd like to keep him until the morning just to make sure everything goes well, but after that, he can go home."

Bruce stood up and shook the doctor's hand before Dr. Mullard walked out of the room. Bruce turned back to Dick with a smile, and then it faded. "Dick, you aren't going to like what I have to say next," he said. With a slight pause, he continued. "I know you tend to, ah, evade your bodyguard on some or a lot of occasions, but this is different. You can't handle it on your own any more. There are too many variables to consider."

Dick pushed his arms against the bed to sit up. "What are you saying, Bruce?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"You need a bodyguard. Not just a random, hired guy that I got who lets you get away when you want to. I want to hire you the best, which will be with you every day, all day for a while. I want you to train in fighting and self-defense. You need to learn how to use a weapon also. I can pull some strings, and there is someone who I know who can do all of that for you," Bruce explained. Dick's mouth almost fully dropped. He wasn't a child. This was a freak accident and the fault should be put on the Track for not having better security, not punishing him because he was stressed and needed to clear his mind. Before he could argue his points, Bruce held up a hand. "I know you don't think its fair, but you don't have a choice in the matter. I've already pulled the strings and your bodyguard is here. Until the day you turn 18, you will do as I say."

Dick had never heard Bruce be so strict before. Sure, he had a tough side, and he had been stern with Dick before, but never like this. The door opened and Bruce looked up, smiling. "Here is your bodyguard now. Dick, I'd like you to meet Miss Kori," Bruce said. Dick glanced over towards the figure as he, correction: she stepped out of the doorway and into the light. His eyes grew to the size of watermelons as he realized that his bodyguard was a girl. Not just any girl. She was gorgeous and fit. She had fire red hair and emerald eyes, dressed in dark black skinny jeans and black combo boots, topped by a white leather jacket. It wasn't the typical bodyguard outfit, that was for sure. The girl couldn't be more than 20. Something else was different about her, though. Her skin was tanned darker than most, but that wasn't it. Maybe it was her demeanor, her confidence in herself. Whatever it was, it was something different, and he liked it.

"As you say in your language, hello, nice to meet you Mr. Richard Grayson. I hope you feeling well after the harm that was inflicted upon you," Kori said, nodding her head slightly, her tone formal and neat. Bruce walked over to her and shook her hand, saying quiet words to her as she nodded. Finally, he turned back to his son.

"Kori is trained in kung fu, jujitsu, taekwondo, and knows how to use a range of weapons. I was close friends with her father and her, and when she heard of your recent occurrence, she offered her services for however long it is necessary," Bruce explained.

Dick's thoughts ran wild. He didn't want to have a bodyguard, but he could tell that he no longer had a choice in the matter. He didn't trust Kori or any of her skills, but Bruce did. If Bruce wanted to trust her to protect him, that was fine, as long as she didn't get in Dick's way. "Ok, Bruce, you win…as long as I get my one day at the track," he said, seeing if Bruce would agree to it.

"I'll agree to that, as long as Kori is there with you," he countered.

Dick hesitated, but nodded. He sealed his fate to be bound to this girl, for who knows how long. Let the torture begin.


	3. Chapter 3 Dance

First off, I don't own Teen Titans. Thanks to those of you who review! It means the world to me and keeps me writing! Currently, I just finished Chapter 5, but I've planned way past that. If you want to see anything happen, or a different point of view, just let me know! I'll probably write a lot more because I'm now unemployed and home for two weeks before I leave for Texas. So review and I might update even sooner!

Ch. 3

Dick

Within three days, he was back up on his feet and out of the hospital. It was a relief. The hospital, while nice and clean, rated one of the best in the nation, was not his home and it did nothing to comfort him. Not to mention the cooking was no where near as good as Alfred's cooking. Safe to say, when he got home, his mood could have been considered over the moon. The only downer being that he now had Kori following him around every where he went. The only place he could be alone was his bedroom and the bathroom.

Despite his first impression of her, that she was very beautiful, there was nothing sweet about her. She spoke very rarely and almost never smiled. There was a hardness in her stance, a straightness of her back, a cold stance, that just made her distant. Not in proximity, for she was always near him. But more in emotions and thoughts. Kori was there in the physical sense, but not really there with everything else. Dick was sure that she was doing her job, but he would like to know what else she was thinking about. After her standing passively by his bed for three days, he had questions, but he didn't want to ask them. With any luck, she would be gone within a week anyways.

They arrived at the mansion, and he stepped out, looking upon his home for the first time in almost 6 days. To many people, it would seem like the house would consume him by how large it was. There were two upper stories, plus a basement. It included a decent sized library, a kitchen one would find at a restaurant, a workout room, a meeting room, plus six bedrooms, and a few other places. Dick had missed his home. His favorite place was a sitting area in the library, more like a cave than anything. It involved climbing a ladder one story up to get to it, and unless you were standing at the other side of the room across from it, you couldn't tell if anyone was up there. It was his place to hide away from everything, other than the race track. All it was up there was a desk and chair, a couch, coffee table, lamp, and rows of his favorite books. After arriving at the mansion, it was the first place he traveled to.

Dick said hello to the staff as he passed by, but the people he cared about the most he had already seen today. Now, he shuffled passed the staff and towards the library, throwing open the large oak doors and taking a deep breath. He walked towards the ladder to his left, leading to his safe haven and climbed up with a little effort. Once he got in, he took a look around and smiled. "It's good to be home," Dick said to no one.

He heard footsteps below him, and found Kori walking around the perimeter. "Impressive. While I do not find many things impressive, this is, as you say, a huge library," she commented quietly. Her voice echoed around the room from the high ceilings. She pulled out a book and glanced through the pages then put it back. Those words were some of the first ones he'd ever heard her speak. Her accent was very prominent, and he couldn't quite place where it was from, but it was exotic. He was sure that she could seduce a man by just her voice. Dick shook his head roughly, throwing away those thoughts. She was, unfortunately, his body guard and that was all there was to it.

"Thank you. Bruce and I find that knowledge is the one investment that can never fail you," Dick said, quoting his father. It was the one thing that he could remember from the many 'business' discussions that the two had tried to have. They had many conversations about business over the years, but it wasn't his big interest.

Kori nodded, apparently having nothing further to say on the subject. Dick climbed back down the ladder and stood there, watching her move about the library. "So, my father said that he's good friends with you. Care to tell me how?" he asked, curious. They hadn't had many conversations yet, and he was curious to hear more about her.

She turned around and stared at him for a moment, penetrating his mind with her deep emerald eyes. Kori narrowed her eyes for a moment, as if deciding if he was worth it or not. "He has known my family for a very long time, and I have known him all of my life. We lost touch for a number of years, because of many reasons both from him and from myself. Recently I moved to America, and I did the locating of him. He helped me get started, with as much as I would let him. He helped me in ways that you could never understand, and for that I owe him my life, or as we say, _grata*,_ a debt. And so, I am here with you to help until you are safe and know how to do the protecting of yourself," Kori explained. Dick got the feeling that she wasn't saying as much as she knew. There were words the held stories behind the story she gave, and eventually, he would find what it was. "We will begin your training tomorrow night. Bruce has given me the permission to do, as you say, whatever is necessary. If you need me, I will be right outside the library." Although the girl was tiny, he got the impression that there was power behind her size and fierceness behind her words. She walked, more like glided, out the door and shut it behind her, leaving Dick with his thoughts.

_The next night…._

Dick stood in his bedroom, pulling on a red, yellow, and black flannel button up shirt. Directions from Kori had been to look nice, but casual. He didn't know what they were doing, but he suspected they were going out. If he was lucky, then he would be able to sneak away and have some fun. He hadn't gone out in a week, and he certainly hadn't hooked up with anyone.

A knock sounded at his door and he walked to it, buttoning the last button as he went. Kori stood in front of his door. Her red hair was up in a messy pony tail that fell in light waves. She wore a plain black top that covered on shoulder, but left the other opened and flowed around her, moving every time she breathed. She wore white shorts that hugged her in the right places. On her wrists were metal bracelets that jingled when she moved, in her hands was a white jean jacket that she slipped on, and she finished the ensemble off with a touch of eyeliner and mascara, heavy enough to accent her eyes, but light enough to let you know that everything about her was real.

"Wow, you look…." Dick stuttered, not even being able to finish his sentence.

Kori chuckled and cracked a small smile. "I believe you are looking for a complementary word, so I thank you. You look the nice," she replied back. She wasted no time and started walking away from his door and towards the entrance. But before she got there, she made a turn to the left, leading towards the garage where Bruce kept his cars as well as Dick's car and bike. "I believe your bike should be suitable for where we are traveling to." Dick raised an eyebrow behind her back and shrugged, not going to protest. His bike was his baby, and any chance to take her out was good for him. They arrived in the garage and he flicked on the lights. The walls were filled with tools, but in one spot were two helmets hanging on the wall, both black. He walked to them and pulled them off, handing one to her. He got on the bike in the front and waited for her to proceed to sit down behind him. When she didn't, he glanced at her and she stood next to him.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" he questioned, a smile appearing on his face. She frowned and shook her head.

"This emotion you are referring to is one I do not feel. I am merely waiting for you to move aside so that I may drive. I will not be able to give you directions to where we are traveling to while we are on the move, and I am unable to provide you with directions before hand. Therefore, I must drive," Kori stated unemotionaly.

Dick opened his mouth to protest, but she looked serious. "As long as you are sure you can handle this, go for it." He stood up and she immediately swung her leg over the bike like an expert and pulled her helmet on. She started up the bike with no problem and he smiled. He sat down behind her and pulled his helmet on, darkening his vision. He wrapped his arms around her waist tentatively, not wanting to squeeze too hard. Kori wasted no time, and immediately went into action. She launched the bike forward, and Dick tightened his grip. She navigated the bike smoothly through every twist and turn, never getting close to losing control or throwing him from the bike. Kori acted as though Gotham had been her home her entire life, because she never once faltered in her turns. She drove with a purpose and within a half hour, they were parked outside of an abandoned building. It looked run down, with boarded up windows and rotted wooden doors.

There were a few cars parked outside, but they were scattered down the street. They parked one building away, and walked to the door. Kori strutted up to the door, as though she owned the place and knocked once, paused, knocked twice, paused, and knocked a final time. The door swung open slowly, and Kori didn't think twice about stepping inside. Dick followed her and behind him the door shut. His eyes took a moment to adjust, but he found they were in a hallway, big enough for a two people to stand side by side and walk down it. There was someone at the end, who looked like a bouncer. They reached the big, husky man and he patted them down briefly, before letting them through the final door.

Immediately, sounds pumped through his head, a bass pounding in his brain. Lights flashed across him, and he was surrounded by people. There were bodies everywhere, moving and swaying, dancing. There was an outer ring, full of booths and tables, everywhere occupied; near him was a bar that seemed to have an unlimited supply of drinks and an unlimited supply of customers. Then, the inner ring was sunken down below. The floor was lit up and constantly changing colors and a DJ stood at the front, controlling it all.

"Where are we?" he yelled over the noise to Kori. She smiled at him and pulled his head close to her. Her lips brushed his ear, and she spoke.

"A club that I happen to have connections with. Here is where I will teach you your first lesson. Observation. Observe those around you. Single out those who seem to be, as you say, a threat to you or others. Make a mental list of those who you notice and what they look like. Scout out the area and the escapes that you see. Memorize the scene. I'll meet you back here at 12 o'clock, the time of four hours from now. As you say, good luck," Kori told him. Before he could ask her any questions, she disappeared from his side, and in a flash, the red-head was gone. He spun around, looking for her, but she was no where. What was he doing here? What was the point of all of this? Whatever it was, he supposed he should do it so that he could be rid of his 'bodyguard' that much quicker.

He stepped to the side and went to the bar, ordering a beer. Dick knew that he had to keep his wits about him, but he had to play the part of a customer. Picking up his beer, he leaned against a wall in a shaded part of the outer ring and casually took a sip. There seemed to he at least two hundred people in the small club, and most of them were moving, so it was hard to keep track of all of them. Lucky for him, his memory was sharp and he could recall little details with no problem, almost as if he had a photographic memory, but not that good.

The dancing section of the club was the hardest to keep track of. He came up with a strategy. Spend two minutes on each person and follow their every move, monitor their reactions, and analyze their interactions with those around them. Dick went from person to person for about an hour with no good results. Finally, he spent time looking at a boy about a year older than Dick, with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders and a large red jacket on. He kept his head down, and his hands in his pockets, glancing around every few seconds. After about a minute and a half of watching him, Dick saw him pass something to a guy who was walking past him. Obviously it was a drug deal that just went down. Etching it into his mind, he moved on. It wasn't his job to stop it. That wasn't what they were here for.

About three quarters of the way through the night, he was exhausted. His mind was filled with pictures of people and routes that he had scouted out. Dick was getting weak, and he could feel it. Finally, a girl started flirting with him, and as much as he tried to be nice and push her away so he could focus, she was persistent and he couldn't resist. It was a pretty red-head, who reminded him a bit of Kori. She was a bit shorter than him, and definitely skinny. She had bright green eyes that were a bit glassed over from drinking. Her name was Hannah, or maybe Haley. Dick couldn't remember. All he knew was that they were dancing out on the floor, laughing and smiling. Then, she was kissing him. Hard. He pushed her away, the fog of his mind suddenly clear.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," he stuttered, stumbling away from her. She called after him, but he didn't listen. Where ever Kori was, Dick had hoped she didn't see what had just happened. It would be embarrassing to think that he could have failed in a moment of weakness.

For the rest of the night, he focused on his task. He blended in, danced, drank a few drinks, but he kept his eyes open. Just as the clock struck 12, he felt himself spun around and hands rested on his shoulders. He blinked as she placed his hands on her hips and they danced. She placed her lips to his ears once more. "You deserve to have some of the fun. I've tested you and we will talk more once we leave here. I give you one more challenge for this night," Kori told him. She stepped back and smiled. "Beat me in a dance competition."

The music stopped and the DJ's voice rang out over the loud speakers. "And here it is, ya'll! Our Saturday Dance Battle is about to start! If any of ya'll are newbies, here's the rules. We do a beginning round. You get tapped by our judges, you're out. You don't, you're in to the next round. Same goes for the next round until we're down to four. Then we do two dance off's, leaving the top two, who then compete for the championship. The winner gets bragging rights. Until the next week's competition, that is! Round one starts in two minutes, so get ready, yo!" the DJ yelled. Music played, less loud than before. Dick turned to Kori to question her, but his words fell short. She had pulled down her hair and let it flow around her and her jacket lay on a table nearby.

"Let us have the fun, Richard, and see who will be the better of the dancers," Kori told him, shooting him a smile he hadn't seen yet. The music started, and the dance floor had cleared considerably, leaving about 40 people left to dance. Immediately, people started moving to the music and swaying to the beat, moving in ways that Dick had never seen before. Kori started twirling and moving her body like an uncontrollable wave. He caught sight of three or four people moving in between the bodies and tapping shoulders here and there and he immediately started moving. Dick let the music take him in ways he had never thought of. He didn't think of anything important, just the way he felt. For so long his only escape had been the track, but now, he realized that dancing was just as good. He moved his arms around and opened his eyes once again. The music stopped. He hadn't been tapped. He moved onto the second round.

His eyes found Kori's who had also stayed in for the second round. "Congratulations, Richard. I am impressed. You have, as you say, the good moves. We will see if you are able to pass into the final rounds," she told him ominously. He smiled back as the music started once again. Dick found his center and stayed there. After about five minutes, he heard the music stopped and found only four people left, including himself and Kori. He smiled at her and she nodded. The four dancers were each placed near a side of the square dance floor. He was paired with a girl dancer, with long blonde hair and shining blue eyes. She smiled at him, but he could see she wanted to win. They were the first pair to go, and he stepped up to the middle. The tiles lit as he walked across them. She stayed at the opposite side until the music started and then strode toward him, meeting him in the middle. She pushed him back with one finger and danced around him seductively, showing her best side and using her beauty as her tool. Well, two could play it that way. He pulled her leg up to his side and spun her around. He moved down her body, dancing his way down. Then he stood up slowly and brought his lips near hers, but pushed away at the last second. The crowd roared at the glare she sent him. They played back and forth between the two, but ultimately, the end left them both breathless. The music stopped abruptly.

"The winner of the round is….the dude in the button up shirt!" he yelled. Kori leaned up to say something to the DJ and he smiled. "Robin!" Dick's blue eyes widened at the name, recalling that his mother used to call him that. He supposed that it was because his clothes were the colors of a robin or the Bruce had told Kori some of his history, but he liked the nickname. He stepped back and Kori's round started. Before, he hadn't looked at her dancing closely, but now he had time to watch her. She was beautiful. Her movements were like water, flowing but powerful. She glowed like the sun and he could not look away. Her hair swirled around her, like fire surrounding her body. The other guy couldn't even compare; she didn't give him a chance. He would move, but she would overpower him and make the move her own. Dick was mesmerized. In the moments that the music played and she danced, it was as if she had transformed. Kori had gone from a stoney, cold person, to a free, beautiful spirit moving with the flow. The music once again stopped and it was not even a choice as to who the winner was. "The winner is…Starfire!" Dick assumed that he meant Kori, but it seemed that those in this club had nicknames. "We'll take a ten minute break before the final round of Robin and Starfire!"

Kori stepped off to the side and someone brought her two bottles of water. She handed one to Dick who took it gratefully.

"So Robin, huh? And Starfire? What's up with the nicknames?" he questioned. She looked at him, her emerald eyes shining with joy of the dance.

"It is the signature of this club. The owners felt that those who dance at this club and make a name for themselves should have a name that fits to who one is, and not just a name that one's parents gave them at birth. Therefore, my name is Starfire, given to me by the DJ. He felt as though I shone in the dark, by my dance and my hair, leading to the fire part. I felt as though Robin described you, because you soared on the dance floor, and you also look the part," she explained, shrugging.

He smiled and felt that it fit both of them perfectly. Dick sensed there was more to the name than just that, but he didn't push. Tonight, they had evolved from bodyguard and her charge, to friends. They were having fun, which he needed after the crazy week he had. Kori had let go of her demeanor, if only for a small time, and that was what Dick needed to see. He needed to know she could let go and be normal, in order to trust her.

"Starfire! Robin! Get yo selves up 'ere on the dance floor, yo!" the DJ yelled. Kori set down her water bottle and he did the same. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor, laughing. She looked so free, and graceful. During the last three days, he had seen the hard, focused part of her, but here, she was completely different. Maybe he could deal with her being his bodyguard for a while.

They position themselves a few feet away from each other, and her smile disappeared from her face, but it stayed in her eyes. Her emerald eyes were lit up and although she seemed to take the dance seriously, he could tell it was a game to her, and Dick was her new playmate.

The music started and they let it take them. It whisked them away, and the people around them disappeared. They danced as one, moving in sync both with each other and the music. It pulsed through him like an electric current, moving his arms, his legs, his entire body. They ended on a part that they danced together. They moved as a pair, twirling and finally, he dipped her, just as the music stopped. She seemed to fly across the dance floor, moving with a grace that didn't seem human. Her smile never left her face. They breathed deeply, sucking in oxygen. His face was close to hers, and for once, he noticed just how much of a woman she was and he felt attracted to her. But it passed as they both stood straight. He felt his face heat up, and didn't know if it was from their close proximity or from the work out of the dance.

The DJ stepped down from his platform and came to stand in between the two bodies with a microphone in his hand. He smiled at them, and Dick could feel that this place could be his escape. He could learn to like it here.

"You both did your best, and you killed it out there! But in the end, there is only one winner! Our judges decided, and while it was close, one of you came out on top," the DJ told them. Dick glanced at Kori and she didn't seem nervous, just excited. "Our winner is…once again, Starfire! Congrats, Starfire, for your 6th win in a row!" Dick's eyes widened as the DJ held up her hand for the win. Six times? He definitely had some questions for her.

The crowd pushed in around her, and he saw Kori talk with a few individuals, but she said her good-byes and pushed her way out of the crowd. She grabbed her jacket from the table and walked towards the exit. Dick immediately followed her and made it out the door just as Kori did. They didn't say a word as the exited the club and went outside. There was hardly anyone left on the street as they made their way to the bike.

"Let's go to a coffee shop just down the road. I feel as though we should talk," Dick told her. She nodded, but said nothing. Kori seemed to be back into serious mode. They rode down to the 24/7 coffee shop and chose a booth in the corner. He sat down across from her and they both ordered black coffee, but Dick asked for a side of cream and sugar.

"Richard, you say that you have questions for me, and while I cannot guarantee you all of those will be answered, I will try the hardest I am able to," Kori stated simply. She sipped her coffee while waiting for his questions. Her whole body language had gone back to being mysterious and cloaked. She had gone back to the person he had met in his hospital room.

Richard took a deep breath. "Kori, where did you come from? How are you able to do all the things you have shown me? You're a dancer and a fighter, you know how to ride a motorcycle, and you seem to have it all together, nothing rattling loose in your brain," he explained.

She looked at him strangely. "I do not understand the idiom of which you speak, but I will answer your other questions to the best of my ability, but I cannot and will not tell you everything," Kori started. She took a deep, shaky breath. "I am from a small country by the name of Tamaran, and my country is at war, which is why I am adept at styles of fighting. I danced as a way to make money when I was on my own. Bruce had me removed from my country and placed here for my protection from the war."

Dick's eyes scrunched. He figured she was from some foreign country, but he knew nothing of Tamaran or it's war. Why was she in so much danger? "Kori…who are you exactly?" he asked. Her face seemed pain by that question but he waited. She abruptly stood and walked out of the café. Dick followed her, and his thoughts flew. Who was this girl?


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long, but I haven't been home in a while! Please review as it gives me so much more motivation for writing! Also, if you get friends to read the story and review I'll do a random pick and I'll include the winner as a major character for one chapter! Also, I do not own Teen Titans!

Ch. 4

Dick

"I…do not understand, Richard. I am sorry. I am Kori Anders, from the country of Tamaran," Kori asked, looking confused. But he could tell. He hit a nerve with his question. His felt a twinge in his stomach as she looked panicked. Her eyes flew to the left, looking around to see who was outside. She walked just a hint faster towards their bike. This wouldn't usually be anything a normal person could point out, but he could tell from training himself to tell lies. She also seemed flustered, and in normal situations, Kori probably wouldn't have those tells.

Dick ran to catch up with her, and as he was running, he noticed that the temperature had increased a lot outside. He was almost sweating now as he put his hand on her shoulder. Kori turned around and threw out a punch, but in a flash of adrenaline, he caught it in his hand. "Whoa, you can calm down, it's just me. You're supposed to be protecting me, remember?" he commented, smiling at her hoping to ease her worries, whatever they were.

Her emerald eyes widened and she backed away from him, either in fear or surprise. "Richard! I am sorry. You did the flustering of me and gave me the surprise. Please, let us just go back to the mansion now. I wish to not worry Mr. Wayne," Kori told him. Dick had half a mind to continue his questioning of her, but he could tell from her tight shoulders and her pleading eyes that it would do no good other than to cause her more panic. He nodded and they proceeded to the bike. Dick drove home on his bike and Kori said nothing as they arrived in the garage. The tightness in his stomach eased as she seemed to calm down at the house. They took off their helmets, and she retreated back to the quiet, reserved person so unlike the free woman he had seen at the club. Her face was blank as they walked back into the dark house. He couldn't help but feel she was in pain, and he had caused it, but he didn't know why.

The walked into the first sitting room where a single light was on next to Bruce's chair and guess who was sitting in it. Dick's adopted father. Dick went over to his father, who was reading a book. The book snapped closed and Bruce looked up at Dick and raised an eyebrow.

"How'd it go?" he asked, simply. Dick didn't expect this. He expected questions and accusations because they were out so late. At the very least he expected disappointment. But then again, he figured that Kori had cleared it with him before they left.

Kori walked to stand in front of Bruce and smiled slightly. "He did well. I watched him and he passed the tests I gave him. He works hard towards his goals. I will train him," she explained. Richard's eyes narrowed and he went to stand by Kori.

"Wait, this was a test? I thought you had already agreed to train me and be my bodyguard," Dick cut in. Kori looked back at him and then glanced to Bruce, who smiled slightly at the two of them.

"I asked Kori to do those things, yes, but she did not know you and I could not vouch for how hard you would work, so we decided you needed to be tested. This was a small test of how focused you could be where there were many distractions that could cause you to fail. I'm proud to say that you passed, Dick," he explained, standing up and setting his book on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer, then looked back at Dick who was still watching his father intently. There was something strange about this whole situation. His father could have just told Dick to go to self-defense class or made Dick stay in the house or do anything. But he hired a girl to train him. Not just that, but train him in a way he would have never thought of. He could only imagine what she would do next. So what was so special about this girl? What was he missing? "Go to bed, Dick. You'll need the rest. You and Kori begin training tomorrow."

Dick knew when he was being dismissed. His father was always a businessman. He left the room and went up to his room, followed by his shadow Kori. She had a room connected to his by two doors, but she kept her side locked from him and he kept his from her. They both had a key, but it just made it less awkward to keep the door locked. He mumbled a goodnight to her and they both shut their doors. Dick slipped off his nice clothes and changed into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He plopped down on his bed and picked up his laptop. It might be late to some people, but he always was a night owl. It was time to do some research on his body guard.

He knew very little about her, except for the fact that she came from Tamaran and knew Bruce. It wasn't much to go on, but at the very least, he could research her country. He pulled up Google and typed in Tamaran. News articles and pictures popped up instantly. He clicked on a random one and started reading. Before he knew it, he had spent over an hour reading about Tamaran. He learned a lot in that time which made him understand Kori and her hard mannerisms a bit more.

Her country was a country that had been in war for years. It had originally been a small, peaceful country. The people there were hard and disciplined people and they did not believe in being weak or nice. The people ruled by emotions and they were open about how they felt. They loved their family members, but there was no room for anything other than the necessities. They still ruled on a monarchy and had a royal family. The royal family had been in power for hundreds of years, and still had the king and queen alive and well. King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r ruled with a strong, but fair hand with three children, Komand'r, Koriand'r, and Ryand'r. That was where it got interesting. The oldest child, Komand'r, had joined the rebels fighting against the royal family, while the youngest, Ryand'r, fought with a group of freedom fighters who fought on their own for the freedom of the country and did not answer to King and Queen, but still fought for them. That was, until he went missing. The middle child, Koriand'r was missing. She had been captured by the opposing force, the Citadel as they called themselves, and was kept there for years. The Citadel stopped attacking for the years that they had her in their captivity, but recently, they resumed their attack and gossip was spread that the princess escaped.

He read until he could think no more, and even then, his mind was put into overdrive. He couldn't believe she was from a country like that. Sure she was tough, and a little reserved, but he couldn't believe that her country was in that bad of condition. No wonder Bruce brought her here. He would have to confront her about all of his new information tomorrow, but he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to even close his laptop.

_The Next Day…_

"Put more force behind your punch! Don't hold back!" Kori exclaimed. Richard punched at her again, trying to put more force behind it. She dodged it easily, and threw in a light kick to his side. "You leave yourself wide open! You punch and don't think about what the other person does. You have to anticipate what the other person will do and counter it!" She stood still and waited for him. Her eyes shone with what seemed like adrenaline. He swept his feet under her, but she jumped up and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and keeled over, protecting his stomach. She stepped back, not even having broken a sweat. They had practiced for hours, with him constantly getting hit and beaten and never getting a punch to her. Then again, the first half hour was just her throwing punches because he hadn't wanted to hit a girl. But she knew how to bring out the anger in him, because he just flung his fists towards her face. Not that it did any good, because she blocked him with ease.

"Richard, stop. We're done for the day," Kori said, stepping off the mat. Dick balled up his fists and reigned in his anger. How could such a small girl, beat him so badly?

She took a seat on the chair next to their mat. The room had originally had weights and treadmills in it, but those had been moved to the side and a blue wrestling mat had been placed in the center of the room. They sat on the side where two chairs rested with a table in between and their water bottles resting on top. Kori took a quick drink from her bottle and set it down gently. She looked calm, but he could tell she was frustrated with him. He walked over towards her, but did not sit. He stood next to the chair, still frustrated that he couldn't do anything. Dick may think that this whole 'bodyguard' thing was ridiculous, but he wanted to succeed at whatever challenge he was faced with. He would prove that he was strong enough to do it.

"You're too reckless with your body. You throw a punch but don't think ahead of that. You just go for the open spot. You need to take more time in what moves you throw. Evaluate the other person and look for an opening. Your technique is terrible. You don't know how to stand or where to put your hands. Your feet are too wide, and your hands are up to high, leaving room for an attack on your stomach. When you do something, you go to the extreme and you need to work on moderately doing things. Throw a punch and put power behind it, but don't throw your body into it and leave yourself open. Close into yourself and make yourself light and small. The faster you are, the less likely you will be able to be punched," Kori pointed out. As much as he hated it, she was right. He could remember doing all of what she said. "We're done until tomorrow. For now, you should work on building your strength and endurance. Let's go on a run, and then we'll take a break."

He couldn't believe this girl. She just fought him for hours, and yet she wasn't even tired. In fact, he thought that she was more energized than ever. Her mood seemed to be clear from the night before. Kori no longer seemed closed off, just determined. But he was too. He would get answers out of her today. There things he needed to know about her.

They stepped outside to the cool air of the morning and immediately Kori started running. The grounds outside the mansion were large and gave them a wide route to run. If they rand the perimeter, then they would get at least 2 miles out of it. The inside of the grounds were filled with trees, flowers, and ponds, mostly a getaway for one who needed some peace and quiet. The sun was bright on them, but it was not quite warm enough for his liking yet. It was still early, and the cool air had not worn off yet. He jogged after her and caught up to her within seconds. They didn't say a word as they ran along the paths. He knew what he wanted to ask her, but he just didn't know how to say it.

"Kori?" he asked simply.

"Yes, Richard?" she replied quietly, not looking in his direction.

"I read about Tamaran, about the war going on. I understand more now, but will you tell me more about it? I read about the royal family, but I don't think I quite understand everything," he said slowly. He wanted to know how she fit in, but he didn't want to pose that question up front. It was better to learn the background before learning the main picture.

She sighed and glanced at him. He stared back, not backing down. They kept running, but he noticed her actually sweating a bit. He found it odd, since it was cool out, but he ignored it. Her hands balled into fists, but that was the only sign of frustration. "The royal family is a good family. They ruled with a tough, but fair hand. I knew them personally, and I adored them. The war started when an invading force came to our country to try and take over. They had conquered many small countries before, and their latest conquest was to be Tamaran. We were ready for war, but we could not win it. We could only hold them back. It was worse when my-our princess joined them. She agreed that the royal family should no longer be in power, that her sister should not be queen of the country. The country loved their princesses and were especially hurt when one joined the Citadel."

Kori looked down at her feet as she ran, and Richard could practically feel her sadness. He felt a twinge in his stomach at her pain again but ignored it. Rain drops started to fall through the trees, and he pulled her towards the doors to the gym and back into the training area.

"It was even worse for morale when that same princess offered her sister up as a peace treaty. The remaining princess was taken by the Citadel. No one knew what happened to her or what she went through. My country went through a short reprieve from fighting, but it resumed when our princess escaped.

"I fought in the war as a soldier. I was one of the best they had, but I was compromised in one mission. As you say, short story, the mission went wrong and I was made to evacuate the country. The war rages on in my country as we speak. Neither side will stop until they succeed at their goals. It is a lost cause for either side, although I am hoping that the Citadel will not succeed in overthrowing the royal family," Kori explained. She seemed detached. But it was like she was forcing herself to be that way. Her face was blank and her body was stiff. Dick could tell there was more to the story than she was telling him, but he didn't want to push him.

They stayed silent for a minute, Dick soaking in all the information she had relayed to him. Finally, she stood up and looked towards him. "We'll continue this training tomorrow. Please continue the working out while I proceed to take a shower," Kori stated, walking towards the bathroom. He nodded and watched her go. She seemed to relax once she wasn't looking at him and he felt that he had done something wrong by bringing up her home. He was just curious and he wanted to know who was guarding him.

He took a stance by the punching bag and took his frustrations on it. After a few minutes of throwing punches, the doors to the gym busted open.

"Dude! Your place is off the hook! I mean, look at this place! It's state of the art! Please tell me you have your own personal movie theater," Gar yelled, laughing. Dick just looked at him questioningly. "Mr. Wayne called me and told me you might like some company while you are on house arrest. It's not like I could say no to him!"

Dick laughed, and was immediately glad that his father had thought to invite Gar over. His goofy self was just what Dick needed for a night. "Well, if you must know, we have a small personal movie theater. I made Bruce put it in a few years ago for my birthday present," he answered.

Gar's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Dude, if that's your birthday, then how much do you get for Christmas?" he exclaimed. Dick just laughed and they talked about everything that had happened since the last time they'd seen each other, including Gar's big race.

"Gar! I can't believe I missed it! I'm so sorry, I really wish I could have seen you whip those boys into shape!" Dick insisted.

Gar shrugged. "Dude, you were in the hospital after being poisoned. There will be other races, but there is only one of you. I mean, you scared the shit out of me," he said. His voice shook a little bit, and Dick could only imagine how traumatic it would have been to find his best friend on the floor, practically dying. It would have been a memory that anyone would want to forget. He had some of those, and even now, they pained him to think about. "Besides, it was an easy race. I mean, within the first sec-." Gar cut off, and stared behind Dick.

Dick turned around, and he completely understood Gar's silence. Kori had come out of the showers. Her red hair was down and wet, clinging to her tan skin around her face and outlining her emerald eyes. She wore running shorts and a sports bra, exposing her tan smooth stomach. She rubbed her red hair with a towel and looked up at the two boys. Her green eyes seemed to be even brighter than usual.

"Oh, hello, I am sorry, I must be intruding. My name is Kori, and I am Richard's guard of the body," she said, dropping her towel and walking towards them. She stopped short of Gar and extended her hand. Gar just stared at it with his mouth slightly open.

Richard almost smacked his forehead in embarrassment. "Kori, this is Garfield Logan, one of my very best friends," Richard told her, patting Gar on the back and knocking him out of his stupor.

He shook his head. "My friends call me Gar. Pleased to meet you," Gar replied, taking Kori's hand and bringing it to his lips. He placed a small kiss on her hand, and Dick rolled his eyes. Leave it to a pretty girl to bring out the gentleman side of Gar. Kori simply smiled at him and Dick could have sworn Gar was about to pass out, but Dick put his arm around him.

"Gar and I were just going to go to the movie theater we have in the house. You are welcome to join us," Dick told her, but she shook her head.

"No, no, I must decline your generous offer. You and Gar should, how you say, have a guy's night. I will retire to my bedroom for the night. If you shall need me, do not hesitate to retrieve me," Kori answered. She walked past them, and both his and Gar's eye's followed her all the way until the door closed behind her.

Gar turned back to Dick and his mouth was wide open. They stood in silence for a moment. "Dude. She's like…and totally…woah," Gar said.

"Just as smart as ever," Dick laughed. He made no move to comment on Gar's actual words. It wasn't like he thought that stuff about Kori….much. He tried not to, anyways. Those thoughts did not do well for his sanity when he was around her. He shook his head. He wouldn't think about her like that. He couldn't.

Being with Gar was exactly what Dick needed. A friend who could make him forget he had almost died and now he was on lockdown. They watched a movie and made fun of all the bad graphics. They ate junk food and acted like a couple of teenagers. Dick felt normal for once since he had come to live with Bruce. It was a good change, and it brought him back to earth. It reminded him of where he came from and that he was just like everybody else.

At about 3 in the morning, they made their way to Dick's room, laughing and joking. Walking by Kori's room, they heard her yelling. Her door was slightly cracked open and Dick couldn't help it. He wanted to know what was going on. He brought his finger to his lips in a signal to be quiet and Gar nodded. They stood next to the doorway and Dick peeked inside.

Kori was pacing around her room, her hand brought up to her face. She clutched a cell phone, and looked as if she were about to break it. Her face was turned into anger. Her eyes seemed to be a darker emerald green than usual and her hair seemed to be on fire. She came closer to the door and Dick leaned back around so he couldn't be seen. Her words were louder now and he could hear her clearly.

"No! Father, I will not come back! The longer I am the 'missing' from the action, the more that I have to represent to the people. The more they have to fight for. I will come back only when I am once again needed, and I am not needed as of now. I am doing the fulfilling of our debt. You may call me when you have real news of why I am needed!" Kori screamed into the phone. He peaked in and saw her slam her phone down on the bed. She seemed to be seething anger, but as she paced around the room, she leaned up against the wall and tears streamed down her face.

Dick backed up before he could see any more. He wasn't supposed to see her like that. So…vulnerable. His head hurt from her anger and his heart hurt from her obvious pain. He couldn't get it out of his mind and he didn't understand what had happened. But now that he had seen her vulnerable…he wanted to know why.


	5. Chapter 5 Future

I just want to take a moment to say thank you to those of you who continue to read. I know it gets annoying, waiting a month between each chapter, but I'm taking it slow and I'm determined to finish this. Trust me, I'm writing the next chapter, and I can't wait to show you everything I've come up with. And while I'm grateful everyone is reading this, I would really appreciate more reviews. It just helps me to know I'm doing it right and what I can improve on. I love feedback, good and bad. Please let me know!

I do not own Teen Titans, only the plot of my story...I'd die if I could do another season of the real show!

Ch. 5

Dick

"What? What happened? Why'd we have to leave?" Gar asked once they were safely in Dick's room. After seeing Kori break down, Dick had hurriedly pushed Gar towards his room, gesturing for him to be quiet. He locked himself in his room, as he had begun doing since the poisoning and breathed in a sigh of relief.

Dick checked around the room and then sat down on his bed where Gar shortly followed. "I felt bad for invading her privacy. That was wrong of us to look in there," he told him, feeling guilty. He wouldn't want anyone spying on him; especially if he was as vulnerable as she had been when he saw her. He couldn't get the look of her face when she had hung up; the tears streaming down her face. It was heart wrenching. But what worried him was what she had been talking about. Did the rest of her family not know where she was? Why would her father want her to come back to a country that was filled with war?

"Dick, what do you think she was talking about on the phone?" Gar questioned, sounding concerned.

Dick shrugged. "Whatever it was, there is no way to know. We can't ask her, because that would be admitting we listened in on her. And even if we could, I highly doubt that she would tell us anyways. She is very…secretive when it comes to her past. I've barely gotten anything out of her," he replied, sighing. He could question his father, but that was a dead end. If Bruce Wayne was anything, it was that he was secretive. If he wanted to keep something on the down low, no one would ever hear of it until Bruce decided to share.

It was late, and there was no point in continuing to discuss what Kori had been talking about on the phone. They wouldn't get anywhere. They hadn't heard enough.

Although Dick was as tired as a bird that had just migrated for the season, his mind wouldn't shut off. He couldn't help but think about how much had gone on in just the last week. Even though he denied it, he couldn't help but be afraid. Throughout the day, he shut off his fear and kept moving from activity to activity. But now, laying down, his thoughts drifted back to that day.

He rolled over in his bed and looked towards Gar who was sleeping on the pull out couch. That kid had been through a lot. His biological parents had passed away a few years ago, and then his foster mom, who was a close friend of the family, passed away in a gun shooting. His long time girlfriend, Terra, had turned hard criminal, and ran away with hatred for Gar in her heart. His foster father was the only one he had left. His family had gone through many tragedies, and yet, the guy was the happiest person Dick knows. Throughout all the bad, Gar managed a positive outlook. Gar may be younger than Dick, but there was a lot Dick could learn from the guy.

_The Next Day…_

"Yo! What'd you do to my baby, Dick?" rang a voice when Dick rolled into the garage in the old red Charger. Dick smiled as his friend Victor rolled out from beneath his own car and wiped the oil smudges off his hands onto his blue jeans. Victor was a big, toned black man who towered over Dick by at least a foot. He could be intimidating with his height and muscle, but then you look at his face, and his brown eyes were laced with happiness. His hair was cropped as short as he could go without it being gone completely. As always, he had on messy clothes with oil and dirt on them, showing that he had been working on his cars all day again.

Dick shrugged. "It's just not running right. The engine doesn't sound right," he explained stepping away from the car.

"Well let me-," he started but was cut of as two motorcyclists pulled into the garage and kicked off the engine. He gave Dick a questioning look, but Dick was looking at the driver. She pulled of her helmet as the on behind her swung his leg off the bike and pulled his helmet off as well. Kori shook out her red hair and laughed.

"You have many wonderful tips, Gar. You seem to be very skilled in the art of riding a motorcycle. I look forward to seeing you race," she commented letting out a small laugh.

He shrugged, but Dick could see a slight redness to his face. "Eh, it's cool. You just needed to lighten up on your grip and lean into the turns a bit more," he told her. Dick shook his head. After meeting, Gar had told Kori about his love of racing and she had been fascinated by their common interest. She even asked him for some tips, which led to him riding on the back of the motorcycle while she drove. Dick just couldn't believe that the two had become fast friends. She seemed so serious when she was around Dick most of the time, but when she talked to Gar, it was like her attitude completely changed and he brought out the child in her. Even he couldn't help but be happy and silly when she was like this.

"And who is this little lady?" Victor asked, looking between the three of them.

"My name is Kori, and I am officially Richard's guard of the body," she told him, sticking out her hand to shake.

He took it and smiled her. "Nice to meet you. The name is Victor Stone, but around my shop they call me Cyborg, master of all things technology," he told her. "Firm grip you got there, girl. I think we'll get along just fine." He gave Dick a look that obviously was meant to ask about the bodyguard but Dick just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it just then.

"You are the manager of this shop then? I have recently been looking to continue the building of a bike. Perhaps you will be able to help me?" she questioned. He nodded, and Dick could tell that already Victor would become fast friends with Kori. Victor may look like he was tough and bad and unapproachable, but on the inside, he was kind and caring and the kind of person you'd want to have your back in any situation.

Victor led Kori over to one of the bikes that he had been working on and started talking about all the different parts. She nodded and pointed some things out and he nodded in return.

"Dude, she's, like, perfect! Not only does she _like_ motorcycles, but she can _drive_ one, as well as kick your ass and she's hot! She's got the whole package!" Gar commented, looking at the redheaded wonder. Dick nodded in agreement, then stopped. He couldn't think like that. She wasn't someone he could hook up with and then drop like he usually did.

"Yeah, I guess. But, listen, don't go there. That girl has some serious mood issues. I'd stick with hitting on those fangirls that hang around at your races," Dick told him smiling.

Gar shrugged, but seemed to back down from his crush on the Tamaranean. Dick didn't know why he had said that. It wasn't like he thought anything bad of Kori. He had been a little judgmental of her at first, and resentful, but that was because of the situation, but not because of her as a person. She had first been very stiff and hard, but after the night at the club, she had loosened considerably, which made her much more bearable. She still seemed distant most of the time, but he could tell that her hard exterior was only an act. He had caught a glimpse of the joyful side of Kori and he liked it a lot better than her hard, fighter side.

Dick led Gar over to Victor and Kori, who were talking about different steering capabilities. "Hey, Victor, we're about to go to the track. Would you want to come?" Dick asked.

Victor glanced at the group and shrugged. "Sure, why not? This little lady has made things much more interesting," he replied laughing, smiling at Kori. She shrugged and then looked at Dick.

"Richard, I must ask a favor of yours," Kori said, her voice small. He could tell she didn't want to ask him, but he could also tell it was important. "I must ask that I go and visit a friend before we visit the track of racing."

Dick shrugged. "That's fine. I mean, if you have to follow me around every day, all day, then I don't think I should tell you that you can't see one friend," he replied, smiling. She smiled and gave him a small hug. Dick was stunned and stood there stiffly. She made a small squeak and stepped back, her face red. Dick's cheeks warmed and he rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly.

They hopped on the bike, back in the same position as the night of the club and sped out of the garage. Dick held onto Kori, and wondered why it was so important that she go see this friend. He was curious as to who this friend was. He wanted to know more about Kori's past, and this was one way to find out. Her friend had to know something and he was determined to find out anything he could about the mysterious Kori.

They pulled up in front of a three story apartment building. It was in a run down neighborhood that had cracked sidewalks and beat up looking bricks on the building. Kori parked the bike right in front and put her helmet on the seat.

"Do not worry; no one will do the messing of the bike. The people of this neighborhood know me and we will only be in the building for a short time period," Kori told him, already walking up to the stairs. She climbed up to the top floor and knocked on the first apartment door. The door swung open, but no one was waiting for them. She stepped inside without a moment's hesitation. Dick looked in after her and followed her slowly. The apartment seemed normal, if a little dark. Everything was tinged with black or purple. Candles were placed in spots around the hallway he entered into. Exiting the hallway, he found himself in a kitchen and living area. It had only a table with four chairs, and then had a couch with a coffee table and a TV. Standing in front of the couch was a girl who looked around 18. She had short black and purple hair that went just past her chin and her eyes were a dark purple. She wore black pants and a long sleeved purple shirt. She seemed to contrast Kori and be the exact opposite. But they seemed to be close as Kori gripped one of her friend's hands and they spoke quiet words to each other.

Dick stepped on a part of the floor that squeaked. Both girls whipped their heads around and Kori seemed to remember that she had brought him along for the first time. She stepped apart from her friend and towards Dick, smiling grimly.

"Richard, may I introduce my long time friend, Rachel. I have known her since my childhood and I would trust her with my life," Kori stated, looking back at her friend with kind eyes.

Dick stepped up to her and stuck out his hand. Rachel took it with such fluidity that he thought it was like she was dancing. She gripped his hand in a firm grip and looked him straight in the eye, seeming to reach deep within his soul and capture his deepest thoughts and desires. She let go of his hand and stepped back. "Pleased to meet you, Richard. Kori has told me much about you," Rachel commented, smiling slightly. Dick didn't know if this was bad or good, but he smiled anyways.

"Richard, I suppose I should tell you the reason I have come to do the seeing of my friend. You may not believe me, but I implore you to reach beyond your own understanding of what is real. Rachel is able to discern what is about to happen in the future. She is able to give some warning of the events that will take place," Kori explained. Dick narrowed his eyes but otherwise said nothing for a moment. He had hear some crazy things before, but never had he heard of someone being able to see into the future. It was a bit far fetched and they probably were crazy, but he wouldn't say that.

He shrugged. "I don't know that I completely believe you, but I suppose that you have not proven one way or the other," he said carefully. He didn't want to offend them, so he thought hard about what he said. They nodded, seeming to accept his answer.

"Richard, I ask that you would wait for me here. I will only be a few minutes. I am sorry that I making you do the waiting of me," Kori asked, and he nodded, shooting her a smile so as to say it was no big deal. They stepped back deeper into the apartment and Richard watched as they stepped into a room and closed the door.

He sat down on the couch, and glanced around, trying to pass by the time. A clock ticked in the background and he counted each toll. He stared at the pictures on the wall. None of the pictures were of Rachel or any friends, but simply paintings, mostly of darker flowers or darker scenes, keeping in line with the dark context. He looked next to him and he found that there was one picture, and that was of Rachel with Kori. They looked happy, smiling into the camera. They sat on a grassy hill on a blanket and seemed to be having an afternoon together. They looked a few years younger, probably before the war began. Dick smiled at the thought of Kori being happy back in her home.

The door opened after probably ten minutes and out stepped Kori. She had gone into the room looking slightly worried, but now she came out with her face blank. It was as if all the emotion had wiped off her face and out of her body. Her face was passive, but he looked down and saw her fists were clenched. He could feel the emotion coming out of her like a punch in the gut, and knew that it wasn't good news. He stood up as the two walked over to him and Kori moved to stand beside him.

"Richard, I would very much like to give you a reading. Even if you don't believe me, at least I'll have given you the chance," commented Rachel, who was seemingly ignoring Kori's reaction. Dick looked back over to Kori, who was staring out into space, and Dick could literally feel the emotions rolling off of her and he didn't like the way that they made him feel.

He nodded and Rachel led him towards her bedroom. He glanced around and found a table on the side of the room, along with a futon, a TV, and a large bookcase that was filled to the top with books of all sizes and colors. She sat down at the far side of the small table and he sat down opposite of her. Rachel placed her hands on the table, and he followed suit, with her moving her hands to be covering his. He felt a slight shock, but it spread through him and was a warm feeling. Rachel closed her eyes and breathed in a deep breath.

"You have had many trials in life. Many pains that have made you the person you are. Although you have been through many tests, you have been blessed as well. You will continue to be blessed with new people in your life. I see many new friends as well as old ones coming back into your life. I see someone special weeding their way into your life, although I cannot see who it is or how it will turn out. I see ups and downs and turmoil from that part of your life, as well as other parts of your life. I see many losses in your life and much pain that will come both from choices you have made and those around you have made. There will come a choice that you have to make. I cannot see what the choice is, but your decision will be hard but you must believe those around you in order to save those you love," he voice faded away and she opened her eyes slowly. Rachel blinked a few times and seemed to regain normalcy.

Dick didn't know what to say. She obviously wasn't making this up, but he found it hard to believe that she could tell the future. He didn't know if this was real, but she couldn't know about his past even if Kori had told her some things. "How…how do you know all of that?" he hesitantly questioned.

She stood and looked out the window. "Fun fact, I can't ever recall what I say to you when I do a reading. So I have no idea what I told you. I can tell you that I have been able to do this since I was a little girl and that when I found out I am able to do it, I never invade someone's privacy unless they wish to tell me," Rachel replied. She opened up the black curtains and let sunlight shine it. It shone like a halo around her dark hair and he thought in an instant she resembled a raven sitting in the sunlight. So calm and peaceful.

Dick stood and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That is quite a burden to bear. Thank you for reading for me. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call. And if you ever need to see Kori or the other way around, just say the word," he informed her. She nodded and looked back at him. A whisper of a smile was on her face and he knew why Kori liked her. Although she was serious and seemed to like the dark, there was so much good in her. He could tell that she would be a good friend to confide and trust in.

They both turned and walked out of the bedroom. Kori sat on the couch and straightened. Dick could see trails of wetness on her cheeks and her eyes were slightly red. She breathed a deep breath and stood. Her vulnerable self was gone, replaced with the stone that Dick had come to know as his bodyguard. She didn't ask any questions simply walked towards Rachel and stood in front of her. Kori placed two fingers over her heart and then from it to Rachel's heart, as if there was a string there. Rachel nodded and responded by doing it back. He was no genius, but Dick could tell that this was something very important to Kori's culture and one didn't do that to just anybody.

Kori turned to Dick and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for this, Richard. The answers I received mean, as you say, the world to me. We are able to go now to the track of racing," she told him. He nodded. He was grateful that even though Rachel had obviously told her some interesting news of the future, it provided Kori with some relief as well. He liked to help people out sometimes. It felt good. What didn't feel good was what was waiting in his future. He didn't know what Rachel meant, but he would be ready for what was coming in every way he could.


	6. Chapter 6 Explode

Personal thanks to Loca8892 for your insight! I love to hear back and even criticism is welcome. I enjoy hearing back from people! Even more of those will probably get me to update quicker! So, I love this chapter! It's probably one of my favorites I've written. I didn't plan ANY of this! It was just begging to be written and I can't say no! So...I cut this chapter in half and the next part will begin with what I actually planned for! Well, here you go! I do not own Teen Titans, unfortunately...

Ch. 6

They spent about two hours at the track. Dick rented a bike for Kori and she kept up with them throughout every twist and turn. She was a dare devil, that much Dick could tell. Kori took every turn as late as possible and sped up on every hill as fast as she could. He could hear her free laughter every once and a while and it made him smile under his helmet. It was a great feeling; doing something he loved while also having others enjoy it with him. The speed that made his clothes whip thrilled him inside and out. It made him feel like a normal, simple guy who just liked to race dirt bikes.

The sun started to set as they put up their bikes and changed into their regular clothes. Dick came out with Gar to find Kori and Victor laughing and smiling. "Lil' lady, your motor skills are off the hook! I mean, the way you took those turns, I'm speechless. Have you ever thought about competing professionally?" Victor asked her smiling.

Kori shrugged and glanced over at Dick for a split second. "I will consider the possibility, but I have commitments that I must attend to for now. Maybe in the future it is something I might pursue. Would I have your support, Victor?" she asked smiling widely. He laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe," he joked, nudging her with his elbow.

Dick smiled to himself at their connection. Obviously she had found a friend in Victor and he was glad. Some people would take this joking to be flirting, but if you looked closely at the pair, their body language showed total friendship, which made Dick breathe easier. At least something good had come out of this whole 'bodyguard' thing. With that thought, his smile faded as he remembered why she was here. It seemed at times that he completely forgot the real reason she stuck around. They weren't friends or buddies, she was just Bruce's employee who would leave as soon as she was off the hook.

"Dude, stop scowling. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous," Gar commented from his side as they walked towards the pair. Dick glanced over at his friend with a skeptical look and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"As if, Gar. She's my bodyguard and that's all. She can laugh and joke with Victor all she wants, but as soon as I get Bruce to let this whole thing drop, she's gone," Dick replied defensively walking fasted to avoid the conversation entirely.

Gar raised his hands in defeat, but smiled slyly, winking. "Sure, dude, I believe you," he told him, which meant that Gar definitely didn't believe him. Dick sighed but left it at that. There was no arguing with Gar once he set his mind to something. Dick threw his arm around Gar's neck and squeezed playfully, teasing him like he always did. Gar was definitely the little brother Dick never had. And probably would never want.

He turned to Kori and Victor who were looking at the two boys with slight smiles and Dick immediately dropped his hold on Gar and stood tall, looking completely innocent. Kori smiled at him but then her smile dropped. "We should return to your abode, Richard. We have been gone for a long time and it does not bode well to cause the worry for Mr. Wayne," Kori commented, her stance returning to bodyguard mode. Dick scrunched his eyebrows, confused. He never could figure this girl out. One minute she was laughing and having fun, but the next she was serious and uptight. It was as if Kori had two different personalities and you never could tell which Kori you would get. One thing was for sure. He liked the fun side of her a lot more than he liked the serious side.

_Later…._

They arrived at the house, well, mansion, within a few minutes and parked the bike in the garage. He glanced around and noticed that Bruce's favorite car wasn't there, which meant either someone had stolen it or Bruce was gone for the night. If he had to guess, his adopted father was probably out with his long time on/off girlfriend Selina Kyle. Dick knew they were going to get married someday, but Bruce was in denial. Every time they had a small disagreement, they would break up, but then get back together within a few days. All Dick wanted in life was for him not to end up like that. He may like his few one night stands, but he wanted a love that could last a lifetime and could withstand anything that got thrown at them.

Dick went straight to his alcove above the library, seeking the comfort and relaxation that it brought. Alfred was cleaning inside and smiled at him as he passed. "How are you today, Master Richard?" he asked, continuing with his work. He shrugged in response, making his way to the ladder. He knew Alfred would understand. The butler had been around since he was born and, the way it was going, Alfred would probably live forever. He never showed any signs of getting older or getting aches. The butler just continued working, using his wrinkled hands to do all the work, his hair getting whiter by the day. "Well, if you need me I will be in the kitchen. Good evening, Miss Kori." He shuffled out of the library, leaving Dick alone with Kori once again. The room seemed even larger with two people in it than one, as if the distance between them became larger for the two of them. Kori stayed down on the bottom floor and pulled out a red book from the third shelf, opening it as she walked towards one of the windows, stretching out on the couch beside it.

He chuckled. "Well aren't you making yourself at home," Dick commented from his alcove, smiling as he pulled out a book from one of the shelves at random. He walked along the railing, flipping pages as he went and glanced over at Kori who failed to respond. She simply stared down at her book, her red hair forming a shield around her face. He took this time to study her. She seemed tense, her muscles locked even though she sat in a relaxed position with her feet up. She didn't flip any pages but continued to stare down at the page, as though it would suddenly come to life and flip the page itself.

"Why do you continue to stare at me, Richard?" she called from her seat. Kori turned her head to look at him, and curiosity shown in her expression. He blushed and turned away, surprised at being caught staring at her.

He shrugged as he climbed down the ladder to the lower floor with her. "I'm trying to figure you out. One minute, you laugh and smile as though you haven't a care in the world and the next, you are serious and brooding, as though you have taken on the weight of the world. I can't help wondering what the real side is to you," he pondered aloud. "And I can't help wishing that you would smile and laugh more, because you need to take this job a little less seriously. So I had one attempt on my life. Big deal, that happens to a lot of famous people. It doesn't mean I need to live in a bubble." He frowned as he realized how honest he had just been with her. He hadn't voiced his frustrations at having a bodyguard aloud with her before. He didn't want to insult her, because in truth, he was ok with her, but it was the reason she was here that bothered him.

Kori opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the lights flickering once, then going out completely. They were plunged into darkness, save for the light of the moon from the outside. He could see Kori's dark outline immediately jump to her feet and get in a fighting stance. "This is not normal, I expect?" she questioned, her voice low and tense.

He shook his head, but realized she couldn't see him. "No, we have our own power system that has a back up generator. If the power went out, either there is a really bad storm that took them both out or someone turned off the power on purpose, and I doubt Alfred decided to play an extreme game of hide and seek," he commented, laughing dryly. Kori shushed him and walked over to the windows, pulling down the blinds. The room became even darker and he could no longer see the outlines of anything that wasn't a foot in front of him. "Why are you doing that? Now we can't see."

Kori continued to pull down each blind. "Yes, but if someone is trying to find us, they won't be able to see either. At least we have the advantage hearing those who wish to do us harm, if that is the reason for the outage of power," she replied calmly. Before she got to the final window to pull it down, a voice came over the speakers that ran throughout the house.

"Hello, Kori and Richard, it's such a pleasure to be in your humble abode. I apologize for turning off the power to your library, but I'm afraid it was necessary for us to speak with you. You see, your security is a little uptight, but don't worry, we helped to alleviate the pressure. You might be wondering why we are able to speak to you through the speakers. We've cut all the power to your mansion, except your control room. Your precious Alfred tried to stop us, but he's now a little…detained." The voice paused and Dick's anger grew. Alfred was like a second dad, and if anyone hurt him, he would tear their throats out and make them suffer. "I suppose you also could be asking yourself the question what we are doing here. Well, dear Richard, you see, I've come with a small gift I've been dying to give you. But I'm not just going to hand it to you, oh no, that would be no fun. You'll have to find it. I will give you one hint. You hid all your little secrets there. Did I mention you have a time limit to reach it? If you don't reach it in time, then I suppose it won't matter because you won't even know what happened. Oh, and Kori my dear, don't think I've forgotten you. I bring you a message from someone who wished they could say hi, but that would ruin the mystery of everything. My friend here would just like to say congratulations on your escape, but you can't hide forever. Sooner or later, you will be found. Well, I've overstayed my visit, and your time is running out. I bid you good luck, Starfire and Robin." Dick heard a click as the voice turned off the speaker.

The lights flickered once, but continued to stay off. In that split, second he locked eyes with Kori and in the next instant, both were running out of the library full sprint. Dick knew exactly where to go and could take the path by heart. The day he had moved to the mansion. He kept his past locked away in a room at the far side of the mansion in the basement, as if the distance from it would make it less real. Even now, it pained him to think of everything he had locked away. He turned the corner sharply, and hoped Kori could keep up with him. He heard a crash as she knocked over some decoration, but that was no concern right now. She came up beside him as they ran, but didn't say a word.

"Kori, you need to go see if Alfred is alright and see if the person who was here left anything behind or is still here. Take the next right and keep going. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" Dick breathed out.

He expected her to argue with him, but she merely nodded and turned the corner, her red hair flowing behind her like she was leaving a trail of fire. He could practically feel the intensity coming from her, and it leaked into him, leaving him with sheer determination. He would save his home and those in it. Who ever was trying to kill him would not succeed today.

Finally he turned a corner and at the end of the hallway, Dick saw the door he was looking for. He slowed as he passed a table and picked up an urn. He threw it to the floor and it crashed, echoing in the silent hallway. Reaching down, he picked up a small gold key. He examined it but quickly moved to the door to unlock it. Although Dick knew he was under a time crunch, he couldn't help hesitate to walk through the doorway. Beyond this door held his darkest memories and his deepest regrets. It held the remnants of a time in his life that was full of despair and hopelessness. Pushing back his memories, he threw open the door. The room hadn't changed since he left it. It was left in disarray, objects thrown everywhere, blankets, clothes, everything was a mess. Except for one chest. And he knew that's where it would be. Slowly, he approached the brown toy chest and knelt before it. In the silence he heard a faint ticking noise, and gasped. Flinging open the chest, he saw what he feared he would; a bomb. Dick's heart started to beat wildly as he gazed upon the ticking, black box with a red timer on it, flashing. Five minutes. That's all the time he had. There were three options. Get as far away from the mansion as possible; take the bomb away from the mansion then leave it somewhere else; or disarm the bomb. None of these options were ones that he liked. But the only option that he had was to leave his home and try and escape with their lives. Standing up, he took one last glance around the room then ran out to try and find Kori and Alfred.

Retracing his steps, he ran back until he collided with Kori running ahead of Alfred. He quickly hugged his old butler, grateful that the people who had done this hadn't harmed his friends.

"Richard! Did you find the 'gift' they left you? Is everything the all and the right?" Kori asked him. He could tell she was stressed, because he could hardly understand her through her broken English and her accent.

Dick shook his head. "It's a bomb, and I don't know what else to do besides run and try and get as far away as possible. There is no hope here," he told her, despair obvious in his voice.

Kori shook her head, determined. "Take Alfred away, and do the protecting of yourselves. I will, as you say, see what I can do, to preserve your home. I am your body guard so do not argue with me. Please do the thanking of Mr. Wayne for the things he has done to help me. If I do not return to protect you, Richard, I am sorry," she told him quickly. He didn't get a chance to say anything as she turned and ran from the direction he had just come from. He assumed Alfred had told her where the room was and she knew the path to get there. Even though he had only known her a few days and she was practically bipolar, he realized that he would miss her around if she didn't make it out. Dick sincerely hoped that she would return, intact and unharmed. He turned to Alfred and the butler smiled wearily.

"She is very strong, Master Richard, and I am sure she will succeed. Let us go and get to safety and not let what she is doing be a waste," Alfred commented. Dick nodded and glanced once more towards where the redheaded beauty had disappeared before turning and pulling Alfred towards the nearest exit. They ran out into the night and didn't stop until they got to the wall surrounding the property. Alfred bent over, wheezing slightly, obviously not used to sprinting at full speed. Dick wasn't worried though, Alfred was strong and relentless. He looked back towards the house and could hardly even blink as he gazed upon each window, looking for some sign that everything was alright.

Suddenly, a bright green light shown through a window and Dick had to look away. When he found his vision again, he could see everything was still in one piece. Confused, he looked over to Alfred who simply shrugged as if nothing was amiss and walked back towards the house, pulling out a cell phone, most likely to inform Bruce of everything that had happened. Shit. That would mean even more drastic measures for Dick. Not that he was complaining too much, because it wasn't just him in danger this time, but Kori and Alfred. He didn't want anyone else hurt just because someone was trying to get to him. If it meant he had to be put in a box for a while, he would do it. Grudgingly, but he would do it.

Dick ran ahead to get back to Kori and ran through the halls almost as fast as the first time he had run them that night. He made it to the room and slowly opened the door, revealing Kori passed out on the floor next to the opened toy chest. Running over to her, he knelt on the floor and placed her head in his lap, brushing the hair from her face. Her chest rose and fell in a rhythm that told him she would be alright, but her face was pale and her skin was cold. "Kori. Wake up, Kori. Come on. I don't know what happened, but you need to open your eyes. Please," he pleaded quietly. Dick didn't know why it was so urgent that she wake up right then, but he couldn't help worry that if she didn't open her eyes right in that moment, that she never would and that scared him more than the bomb had.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him with her bright green eyes which looked so much like the flash that he had seen. For a moment, they stared at each other, and Dick felt some foreign emotion wiggle its way around his heart, but then she sat up and the moment was gone.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dick asked, "Kori, what happened? I saw this bright green flash, and then I find you in here passed out. What did you do?" For a moment, he felt as though it was him in her place and he could feel her tense.

"I was trained how to do the disarming of a bomb. I opened the bomb to see the colorful wires in the center, and started to do the sifting through. I found the wire I needed to do the pulling of and when I did so, it shocked me. I was merely surprised and fell back, passing the out. Do not worry, Richard, it is safe," she replied, slowly, glancing back and forth between him and the bomb anxiously. By the way she was shifting constantly and her darting eyes, he could tell she was hiding something. But now wasn't the time to push. He needed to get her checked out by a doctor and get the power back up and running. If there was one thing that could make the night worse, would be if some thieves decided that they could come in and steal anything they wanted because the security system was down.

Dick held out a hand to help Kori up. "Come on, we need to get you and Alfred to a doctor, and I need to get the power back up," he commented as she took his hand. He felt warmth from her hand and it felt like a spark lit up between them, but he let go of her hand and it went away. He shook his head. It must have been a part of his imagination from the long day he had. This was Kori, and he didn't know anything about the Tamaranean bodyguard; yet, there was something stirring, he just didn't know what.

"I do not need a doctor. I will be the fine, do not worry, Richard. I will make sure Alfred is the all and the right, but you must go and revive the power," Kori insisted, sounding frustrated, but with a hint of desperation. Dick didn't know what was wrong, but he was determined to find out eventually. For now, he could see it was a lost cause, so he turned without another word towards the control room. In his mind, he continued to see the green glow that came out. Something about it bothered him, and he had a feeling there was a lot more to Kori than she was telling him.


End file.
